


Tame

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Elizabeth/Ronon, capture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tame

Elizabeth remembers thinking when John's team brought Ronon to Atlantis that they had somehow captured a lion and brought it back to live with them, with the vain hope on John's part that they could tame him.

The way Ronon tended to prowl the corridors at odd hours and bare his teeth when irritated only added to the image, and her conviction that there was no changing Ronon's nature.

She, however, is the captive one now, she realizes, as her feet leave the floor and strong hands fondle her bare ass. After the examination in the infirmary, after the debriefing where she couldn't stop staring at John, Rodney and him, drinking in the sight and sound of them alive, more or less whole, and safely returned to her, Ronon had appeared at her door.

It had taken only one brush of his fingers against her cheek to bring her mouth against his hungrily, desire she had been studiously ignoring for months flooding through her.

Nothing was said. He never asked for her permission. She never asked him to stop.

He stripped her out of her clothes roughly and surely, and now she is raised up high, her legs around his waist and his mouth latched onto her nipple. She can feel her own wetness as she rubs against the smooth, strange animal hide of the shirt stretched across his abdomen. She runs her hands through his hair, which is slightly greasy and dirty but that only reminds her of how long he has been gone and how she tried to worry about them all equally and failed.

The universe tilts abruptly and she bounces on her own bed, dropped onto her back with little ceremony. Ronon yanks off his own clothes and she welcomes him between her legs. One large hand cups her between her thighs, massaging slowly, until finally one finger insinuates itself between the folds of skin. She is trapped under his stare, the predatory gleam in his eyes as he teases, toys and then lets her grind herself against his finger until she comes apart.

Breathing hard, her chest heaving and drawing his eyes, Elizabeth feels her heart race and her body ache as he sucks the taste of her from his finger.

She twines her legs around his waist and jerks hard to bring him down on top of her, goading him on with urgent kisses.

He pushes into her and she abandons any need to form whole words. Tiny sounds of pleasure and half-finished pleas are enough for him to know when to start thrusting hard, taking her fiercely. Her body twitches and tightens around him beyond her control until she surrenders to it and to him. Through the ecstasy of her climax she barely registers his teeth clamping onto the flesh of her shoulder, marking her. Caught and tagged as his.

There is one moment of stillness between them. Elizabeth tries to pull her mind together to deal with whatever will happen next.

She's forgotten the man in her bed is over ten years her junior, and has just escaped a nasty death at the hands of his enemies.

He moves her body and his and then his mouth is covering her sex and she bucks as he starts driving her up again. Her arm flails out and finds the wall above the bed, bracing herself as he winds the tension in her body impossibly higher. He makes her come so hard tears wash down her cheeks, mixing with her sweat.

The release is down to mere strong aftershocks when he runs his palms up her hips, lifting her pelvis onto his lap and thrusting into her again. Her legs shake even as he takes up a gentle, languorous rhythm. She can only lie still and let him have her. She can't come again, she thinks dazedly, but Ronon waits with a cunning hunter's patience and she finds another climax rising within her. Her throat constricts as she whimpers and he moans what sounds like her name.

The bed rattles as he falls alongside her. Her trembling fingers run over his face. He looks back, his eyes calm and civilized once again. But she's gotten to see the lion underneath the surface, and Elizabeth hopes fervently that no one ever tames him completely. Including her.


End file.
